1. Field
The present disclosure relates to laundry treatment apparatuses.
2. Background
Generally, laundry treatment apparatuses refer to apparatuses that perform a variety of operations related to laundry (washing, drying, deodorization, wrinkle removal, and the like). Examples of laundry treatment apparatuses include washing machines that wash laundry, drying machines that dry wet laundry, and refreshers for deodorization and removal of wrinkles of laundry.
In recent years, laundry treatment apparatuses have been developed to allow a single apparatus to perform all of washing, drying, deodorization, and removal of wrinkles. However, these laundry treatment apparatuses, which include a drum in which laundry is received and a drive device to rotate the drum, do not provide satisfactory deodorization and removal of wrinkles.
Most laundry treatment apparatuses have limits on deodorization or removal of wrinkles because they generally perform deodorization or removal of wrinkles during rotation of a drum and laundry introduced into the drum is not spread, but wrinkled.
In addition, most laundry treatment apparatuses have no means to put a crease in laundry (e.g., the straight line in the front and back of trousers), which causes a user to inconveniently use a crease making means, such as an iron, after completion of washing or drying when desired to put a crease in laundry.